


Kiss, Kiss- Bang, Bang

by skimmonslab



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Skimmons - Fandom
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, F/F, Fights, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonslab/pseuds/skimmonslab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following another mission in which Skye risks her life, Jemma decides that she can’t do this anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, Kiss- Bang, Bang

"Jemma! Jemma, wait!!!" Skye yelled as she tried to catch up with her girlfiend. Jemma ran up the small spiral staircase and down the corridor, rushing to get to her bunk before Skye could touch her. Somehow, Skye touching her always broke her resolve. No matter how mad she was, no matter how bad the problem was, once she felt Skye’s skin on hers, even if it was just her palm on Jemma’s forearm, Jemma was a goner. She always forgave her.

But not this time, Jemma was determined. Not this time, not again, because this time was one too many.

She rushed into her bunk and tried to slide the door shut quickly, but Skye was already there, squeezing herself through the small space remaining between the sliding door and thin wall.

"Jemma, wh-"

"GET OUT!" she yelled startling Skye and doubling her worry. Jemma never yelled, no matter what happened, Jemma never raised her voice.

"I’m-"

"Get out, Skye!!" She repeated, her back turned as she tried to reign in her temper.

"Jem, I’ll-"

Before Skye could react, Jemma spun around and slapped her hands against her chest forcing her to take a step back. She stared at Jemma, her eyes wide and mouth open, unable to process the fact that the calm and collected scientist had resorted to something so physical.

But Jemma felt liberated, her frustrations and anger finally finding a valve.

 

If Skye was surprised the first time she pushed her, she was even more shocked when she did it once again. And then again. And again. Until Jemma was effectively pummeling her chest and shoulders with her dainty palms and fists, but there wasn’t enough force behind them to move Skye even an inch. She just stood there, her arms at her sides as she allowed Jemma to let it all out. And it wasn’t the slaps and shoves that made Skye want to cry, but the sobs that escaped Jemma as she took all her anger and fear out on her.

"You…."-push- "don t get…."-slap-"to do…"-sob-"this to me."

"Not anymore." Jemma sobbed and Skye felt like Quinn had shot her all over again, the sight of Jemma’s tear stained face, sad eyes and quivering lips, hurting more than a gunshot wound ever could. "I can’t do this anymore." She breathed as she lost her energy and the slaps and shoving stopped.

Her words made Skye’s chest and heart constrict in fear.

_She can’t be saying… She can’t leave me! She doesn’t meant that!_

Immediately, Skye reached up and tried to cup Jemma’s face only to have her hands pushed away. “Please, sweetheart, I’m sorry.” She did her best to keep her voice even but couldn’t stop it from breaking, the panic that was threatening to overwhelm her seeping into it. She couldn’t lose Jemma. She just couldn’t. Jemma was everything she had, the only thing she truly cared about.

"Jemma, Jem…" she repeated as she reached for her again, needing to hold her physically, as if holding her would prevent all of this from happening. Jemma resisted, pushing the younger girls’ hands away as she grabbed at her arms, shoulders, clothes, anything she could get a hold of.

"You don’t get to do this anymore." Jemma kept repeating, convincing herself and putting all she had in not forgiving Skye. Not this time.

But then she made the mistake of looking up and there Skye was, her pretty face marred by scratches and debris from that explosion, begging Jemma with her watery, red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Somehow, the vulnerability and pain twisting her features made her even prettier.

And Jemma felt her resolve vanishing. She didn’t have a choice. _Goddamn it, Skye! Goddamn you._

The next time Skye reached for her, she didn’t fight it, and she found herself enveloped in Skye’s arms, her own arms trapped between them. Skye held onto her like her life depended on it, pressing her face into Jemma’s neck as she sobbed: “Please, please, you can’t leave me. I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me. I can’t… I don’t know what I’d do.”

"You can’t keep doing this." Jemma whispered, more calm now that Skye was touching her. She hated herself for it. "I don’t think I’ll survive next time."

"I’m sorry. I don’t do it on purpose. I really don’t. I don’t want to die, I don’t have a death wish. Not when I have you."

"Skye…" Jemma breathed, but leaned further into her girlfriend, unable to resist her warmth and scent.

"I’ll do whatever you want. Anything. Please. Just don’t leave." Skye whispered against Jemma’s collarbone.

"I’m not leaving you. I don’t think I could even if I wanted to. And where would I go anyway? We’d be on this airplane together and I’d end up in your bed before the day ended.’’ Jemma sighed. ‘’But you don’t understand what I go through… every time I think I’ve lost you. It rips me to shreds. Destroys me, and this is the umpteenth time you’ve done something like this."

"No-"

"First Quinn, where I’ve watched you die more times than I can count. And then you develop this hero complex and refuse to sit still. I have to listen to you get shot at and hope that none of those bullets have your name on it, because I know you won’t be the one making sure that doesn’t happen. Today, you decide to run into a building rigged to explode and I have to watch the whole bloody thing come down on you! I thought you were dead!! For 10 minutes, we thought you were dead and then you crawl out of that ventilation shaft and just expect it all to be fine! How would you feel?"

Jemma’s words linger in the air for a second, before Skye admits quietly.

"I can’t even imagine."

"And you keep putting me through it."

"I’m sorry. I won’t do that to you again."

"You keep saying that, but it all sounds like empty promises. You won’t stop, Skye."

"I will. I’ll stop." Skye said into Jemma’s throat, daring to loosen her hold and slide her arms around the older girls’ waist. "I love you."

"Skye…" Jemma sighed and slowly maneuvered them, nudging Skye to sit at the edge of the tiny bed. She followed suit and straddled Skye, settling on her lap.

The scientists’ fingers gently brushed at Skye’s cheeks wiping away any remaining tears.

"Those aren’t magic words that can fix everything."

Skye’s only response was to tug at Jemma’s hips until they were flush with her stomach and to slide her palms up her back, underneath her girlfriends’ sweater, splaying her fingers over the warm, smooth skin.

"No, but they’re true." She whispered in that husky, bedroom voice which always told Jemma she was in trouble.

"This really is not the time-" Jemma’s protests were cut short when Skye pressed her open lips to that spot just under Jemma’s ear, letting her tongue dart out for the briefest of moments.

Her hands squeezed Jemma’s hips before sliding down to her thighs and rubbing along the inside seam of her jeans, teasing.

The little twitch of Jemma’s hips and small whimper, spurred her on, and she ran her lips along Jemma’s throat.

"Skye…" Jemma breathed again, only this time it wasn’t for the purpose of berating her.

‘’Shhhh…’’ Skye whispered against Jemma’s mouth before kissing her hungrily, taking Jemma’s full, soft lips between hers, all of the adrenaline left over from the mission and explosion turning into arousal.

 

Jemma rocked her hips against Skye, seeking some sort of friction against her lap, and slid her hands into her girlfriends long hair, pushing their chests together. She kissed her feverishly, feeling like she was unable to stop, needing more of Skye, more of her lips, her taste, her skin. Tugging at the hem of the loose t-shirt, Jemma pulled it over Skye’s head and arms, and before Skye could throw the shirt away, Jemma was back on her, tongue demanding entrance, hands pawing at her. Their breathy moans filled the small space, their movements growing more and more frantic.

Knowing that Jemma couldn’t get what she needed this way, no matter how hard she bucked her warm center against her thighs and stomach, Skye grabbed Jemma’s waist, lifting her a bit so she could roll them over and basically throw her on the bed.

Jemma quickly unbuttoned her own shirt and took it off, while Skye unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them down her legs, leaving her only in her underwear. With a firm grip on the back of her knees, Skye pulled her closer, so that Jemma could cross her legs behind Skye’s back, their centers rubbing together whenever Skye rolled or bucked her hips.

Jemma groaned loudly, moaning into Skye’s hair as she kissed her way down her throat and chest.

‘’You’re distracting me with sex.’’ She croaked as Skye unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere into the bunk.

‘’Are you complaining?’’ Skye grinned, before covering her nipple with her mouth and rolling her pelvis harder.

‘’No! Oh God, no!’’ Jemma almost yelled and hugged Skye’s head to her chest, arching into her, goose bumps covering her skin as Skye’s warm breath and wet lips travelled from one breast to the other, taking turns between sucking hard, flicking and using her tongue to soothe the puckered flesh.

‘’Soft… so soft…’’ Skye whispered as she continued on her path, kissing down Jemma’s body and untangling herself from her limbs so she could tease her through her panties, placing open- mouthed kisses against the pink, damp cotton.

Jemma closed her eyes and pressed her head back into the pillow as Skye removed her underwear and didn’t waste a second before sliding two fingers inside of her, latching her mouth onto the swollen, wet folds.

‘’Aaaah! Skye!’’ Jemma moaned loudly, her fingers tugging at Skye’s hair as she set a relentless pace.  Knowing when to curl and when to twirl her fingers, when to add more so Jemma felt full, so full, Skye made her whimper and squeal, while struggling to keep her hips down because she kept bucking and arching against Skye’s tongue. The loveliest blush spread from Jemma’s cheeks down to her chest, light pink covering her usually porcelain skin, as her breathing became heavier, her fingers less gentle and hips more insistent, because Skye angled her mouth just like that and her thrusts became shallower but harder.

Jemma came with a series of moans, each one louder than the other, her back flying off the bed. Skye refused to stop pumping her fingers and crawled up Jemma’s body, biting that spot under her jaw that drove her mad, whispering: ‘’Give me another one, sweety. Come on, you’re my good girl, you’ll give me another one.’’

Jemma’s eyes went wide in panic as she felt another orgasm ripping through her and Skye kissed her quickly, smothering the desperate sounds.

 

She wasn’t sure how long it took her to come down off her high and for the aftershocks to stop cramping her muscles, but when she did, Skye was running her fingers up and down her sides, leaving a damp trail in their wake, her cheek on Jemma’s shoulder.

‘’Hi there.’’ Skye said, smiling smugly.

‘’You’re too good at this. Too bloody good at it.’’ Jemma croaked, ducking her head to kiss Skye’s forehead, eliciting a breathy laugh.

‘’Oh, shush. And wipe that smug smile off your face.’’

‘’After what you just said and after I pretty much fucked you into unconsciousness, that won’t be possible.’’ Skye said suggestively, nibbling on Jemma’s earlobe and earning a shudder and a gasp.

‘’Why are you still wearing clothes? I think I owe you something.’’

‘’I’m okay for now. Later.’’ Skye curled further against Jemma and tugged the duvet from under their bodies so she could cover them.

‘’You sure?’’

‘’Yeah. Just… cuddle me.’’

‘’Alright, darling. Come here.’’ Jemma turned into Skye, hugging her head to her chest and drawing her even closer with a thigh over her clothed hips.

 

Lulled by the warmth under the covers and the presence of the other, they settled into a comfortable silence that only got disturbed by the occasional sound of lips smacking against skin.

‘’I love you. I don’t think you know how much.’’ Jemma murmured and punctuated it with a lingering kiss to Skye’s forehead.

‘’I do know. I truly do.’’

‘’I’m sorry I hit you. And pushed you.  And made you think I’d ever leave you. That was uncalled for.’’

‘’I made you angry. I ignored your feelings and what you’ve been going through, and you’ve kept it all inside for a long time. It had to come out eventually. You didn’t hurt me.’’ Skye said, nuzzling Jemma’s neck.

‘’Still. I should never resort to something so physical again. It’s just… not me.’’

‘’It’s my fault too. I won’t put you in that position again…. Won’t push you that far.’’

‘’I’d very much appreciate it if you could have more regard for your own life from now on. Maybe then, I won’t worry about you all the time.’’

Skye sighed. “I keep wanting to prove myself. That’s what this was about. Nothing else. I don’t have a death wish or a hero complex. I just wanted to prove that I can do the job and not be the dead weight everyone has to keep saving. Including you. I’m just trying to be useful.”

Jemma blinked a few times, taking in what her girlfriend was telling her, and then pulled away to look at Skye. “You’ve proved yourself countless times. You’re invaluable to this team and no one questions that. The only thing that’s sure is that you can’t help anyone if you’re dead.”

‘’I know.’’

‘’I’m not sure you do.’’ Jemma stroked her cheek lovingly. ‘’Coulson hasn’t kept you around out of pity. No one here feels sorry for you. You’re on the team because we need you.’’

‘’That’s not what I’ve-‘’ Skye shook her head lightly, but the way she attempted to move away from Jemma gave her away. Her girlfriend had hit the nail right on the head.

‘’That’s exactly what you’ve been thinking and why you’ve been running into all these life-threatening situations.’’ Jemma refused to let her move away but instead pulled her back in and hovered over her, pushing the dark hair off her forehead. ‘’That’s why you ran into that house in Italy a year ago and why you almost got blown to pieces today. No one on this Bus feels sorry for you- the team needs your skills. Don’t confuse S.H.I.E.L.D. with St. Agnes.’’

Skye just stared up at her, her mouth opening then closing because she couldn’t come up with anything to say. Jemma had just recited her exact feelings and fears, and had managed to define and clarify them better than Skye ever could.

‘’So promise me you’ll continue doing your job the best you can and that you’ll stop risking your life unnecessarily.’’

‘’I promise.’’ Skye just nodded dumbfounded, unable to come up with anything else.

‘’Good.’’ Jemma smiled, leaning down to kiss her before settling down again.

After a few beats of silence, Skye turned to her. ‘’How did you know all that?’’

‘’You’re not as mysterious as you think you are, sweetheart.’’ It was Jemma’s turn to be smug.

‘’Shut up.’’ She scoofed, but smiled, Jemma’s small laugh forcing her lips to twitch.

And as she watches Jemma’s beautiful face, dark pink lips stretched into a pretty smile, her hazel eyes twinkling and hands lovingly cradling her, she realizes what she should say.

‘’You’re wrong about one thing.’’

‘’What’s that?’’ Jemma asks, unaware that Skye’s answer will melt her heart.

‘’I can’t confuse S.H.I.E.L.D. with St. Agnes. No one in that place loved me. Not like you do.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> *blushes furiously because of the smut and waves from behind a curtain*


End file.
